La Dama de Negro
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Su Recato no era más que una fachada pensó Lavi Booman al ver a la simple Bibliotecaria de la academia donde estudiaba leer un libro entre sus manos. Una apuesta, lo llevaría a hacer una locura y a desencadenar una adictiva pasión en los brazos de una mujer insegura de si misma


**La Dama de Negro:**

 **Autor(a): Stormy night rain92**

 **Regalo para: Kona Kana Lee-chan**

 **Summary: Su Recato no era más que una fachada pensó Lavi Booman al ver a la simple Bibliotecaria de la academia donde estudiaba leer un libro entre sus manos.**

 **Una apuesta, lo llevaría a hacer una locura y a desencadenar una adictiva pasión en los brazos de una mujer insegura de si misma.**

 **Espero te guste Kona-chan :D**

 **Foro: Resurgiendo de Las Cenizas**

Su cabello negro atado tan pulcro con suaves hebras sueltas detrás de las orejas y sus ojos negros con cejas arqueadas, pero, lo que mas intrigaba era el insulso vestido negro que escondia las suaves curvas que había visto una vez al ayudarla a acomodar los libros.

–¡Lavi! –exclamo su compañero, para fijar su mirada en el rostro angelical palido cicatrizado en una línea roja que atravesaba la mejilla izquierda y cabello blanco que enmarcaba el rostro de Allen–¿Es que no vas a estudiar?

Indiferente al libro que estudiaban, Lavi sabia que su mente era un don bastante bueno comparado con sus amigos. El examen de Integrales dobles iteradas restaba en sus manos, pero, sus amigos: Allen y Kanda tenían problemas.

–Sé que no lo necesitas–espeto Allen interrumpiendo su respuesta ante su mirada exenta de emociones que ellos conocían y que sabían leer entre líneas–Pero, si no ganamos esto tendremos que habilitar y eso no es una buena idea. Menos con Claud Nine y tu más que nadie lo sabes…

–Ya entendí–se encogió de hombros mientras miraba la pulcra escritura de Allen, había mejorado y por supuesto sus conocimientos de las mujeres también aunque aún seguían siendo un par de mojigatos al estar viviendo en un monasterio–Si, si lo se…

Por supuesto, eran huérfanos.

–Bien, bien, ¿déjame ver que has hecho? –Observo los trazos de su letra en una integral doble de _y_ por seno de _xy_ con una región dada por los puntos (1,2) y ) era algo sencillo invertir los límitesy resolver la integral–Allen, primero deberían invertir los límites para integrar con respecto a y hacer una directa con el seno del ángulo al sacar la variable. Eso es todo…

Se encogió de hombros, mientras se recostaba y miraba a un atónitoAllen junto a un molesto Kanda con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Eso es todo?–comento Allen parpadeando tras los lentes y mirando a un distraído Lavi–En verdad, es más fácil de lo que creí.

Lavi asintió mientras miraba de soslayo a la simple mujer en la recepción, sonriendo suavemente con una extraña timidez para una mujer de su edad considerada una solterona.

–Por cierto, Allen… ¿Ya has arregladotu asunto con Road-chan?–pregunto mientrasmiraba por la ventana de marco grande y bajaba una chica esbelta de cabello despeinado de color negro con tonos azules, sonrío al pensar que su amigo no podría evitarla.

– ¿A qué viene ahora ella al caso?–Pregunto frunciendo el ceño al re-escribir la ecuación-

–Pues, porque…–se interrumpió mientras el grito de una joven que se lanzaba al cuello de su amigo retumbaba en el lugar–Eso era lo que quería decirte.

–A~llen–exclamo con voz cantarina y una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sabía que su amigo cedería pronto ante la insistente Road Camelot, la conocía bien desde niño ya que su abuelo trabajaba como historiador para la familia de ella.

Se volvió y lo vio, para sonreírle.

–Hola, Bookman–comento ella con sus ojos entrecerradosy mirándolo con fijezaLavi la miro, pero, por un instante pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de su amigo color ámbar en aquellas nubes grises– ¿Cómo está el abuelo?

–Bien, señorita Road aunque pronto seré yo quien tome su lugar–comento sonriente mientras ella apretaba su abrazo alrededor de Allen quien se volvió para mirarla–Aunque creo que mi amigo, necesita de toda su atención señorita Road.

Allen se sonrojo y ella soltó un mohín cuando se levantaron despidiéndose, Kanda se levantó con un refunfuño después de ver un mensaje en su teléfono saliendo del lugar.

Suspiro, tenía clase de Física con el maestro Cross Marian.

No tenía tiempo de seguir pensando en aquella mujer, que abarcaba sus pensamientos más oscuros y siendo sincero a pesar de ser un libertino en potencia aún no había probado con una mujer sin la esperanza de encontrar pasión alguna.

Miro de soslayo como sonreía tímida a Lenalee quien alguna vez había sido su primer objetivo, pero, pensándolo mejor con el profesor de Biología Komui Lee se arrepintió de aquello.

Apresuro el paso y pensó en que podría ser lo que se encontraría debajo de aquel sonso vestido negro.

A última hora regreso a la biblioteca buscando un libro, cansado por las extensashoras en que Biología y Física IIlo habían agotadoaun así debía encontrar las respuestas a las dudas que tenía sobre el asunto.

Miro las tenues lámparas que iluminaban la entrada y decidió hacerlo temprano por la mañana.

Regreso a su apartamento, donde compartía dormitorios individualesy en si su piso estaba cerca de la academia. Dejo la chaqueta negra que cubría el frac negro de su uniforme, y, con un hondo suspiro miro las luces titilantes de la calle que iluminaban los lados de la calle.

Se remango la camisa blanca y dejo expuestos los negros guantes que cubríanel dorso de sus sus brazos sobre el barandal del balcón del apartamento que compartía con sus amigos, aunque, había llegado tarde a casa sabía que la comida seria hecha por Allen.

Debía prepararse mañana le tocaba a él, ese era el acuerdo al que habían llegado.

–Este mundo es tan estúpido–murmuro mientras miraba las oscuras calles y se fijóen una oscura siluetacaminando por la orilla del rio, aunque esta se remarcaba gracias a las lámparas a ambos lados de la calle cerca del Támesis–Esa mujer… ¿No es la señorita Lotto?

Se apoyó más en la baranda del balcón para ver mejor la silueta de aquella sencilla mujer, cuya apariencia distaba de la mujer simple que atendía la biblioteca.

Su cabello negro ondeando suave al viento, mientras ella misma apartaba con una mano a un ladoy miraba al rio que atravesaba la ciudad. El viento llevaba su vestido más apegada a su esbelta figura bajo el holgado trapo que la cubría, pero, lo que comenzó a encantarle fue su cabello suelto bajo los hombros.

Tras aquella estricta fachada, se hallaba una hermosa ninfa que anhelaba algo más que solo su vida sencilla y sin pasión.

– ¿Podrás seducir a la Solterona de Miranda?–pregunto la voz cantarina y cínica de Road Camelot a su lado, no se preguntaba como entraba a su cuarto porque lo sabía y aunque Allen no lo reconociera ella era bastante perspicaz e insistente–O, ¿Es que Lavi Bookman uno de los más libertinoschicos de la Academia podrá con ese reto?

–Hmmm, Road-chan no deberías estar aquí aunque no me extraña siendo tan curiosa como eres–se encogió de hombros–Y, con respecto a tu reto…puede que lo considere, además sería divertido intentarlo.

–Bueno, si ganas puede que haga algo por ti y si gano yo…Lavi tendrás que ayudarme con A~llen–murmuro mientras se apoyaba sobre la baranda con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de un brillo de picardía–Además, ¿es malo darle vida a una mujer tan solitaria?

–Acepto, además tus juegos siempre suelen ser divertidos Road-chan–respondió con una sonrisa y mirando a la mujer que él sería capaz de despertar en el fuego de la pasión que nunca experimentaría–Bien, solo esperoque mi compensación sea la mejor ¿eh?

Ella sonrío, mientras su cabello era acariciado por el viento y veían alejarse a la figura en dirección al campus donde dormían los maestros.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El día había comenzado, y la apuesta con él.

Se preparó para las horas de trabajo a medio tiempo en la Biblioteca y sonrío, tomo la oscura chaqueta que representaba el uniformede los trabajadores de la Academia.

Su cinta bordada dada por su abuelo, sostenía su cabello rojocon un flequillo que escondíael parche que ocultaba la herida del atentado a Road cuando era mas joven.

Solto un suspiro al mirar la imagen en el espejo, una que no reflejaba en su mirada nada y a la vez volvio y tomo el morral atravesando el apartamento, para mirar lo simple pero a la vez complejo de sus pensamientos.

"Eres quien eres por una razon,

la vara del maestro te formo,

vas tras la busqueda de una razon,

eres justo lo que el queria hacer…"(1)

salio del bloque de apartamentos y miro desde los escalones la enorme torre que se alzaba en el centro de la academia, su destino.

Miro a los estudiantes correr de un lado a otro, algunos andaban en grupos e iban tranquilamente y siendo un observador como era, sabia que cada uno de ellos no era mas que una simple marioneta de sus propios afanes.

Llego a la puerta lateral por donde ingresaban los ayudantes de la bibliotecaria, aunque no se usaban mucho los libros sino la red Wifi en el area virtual que estaba a cargo de Jhonny Gil.

Saludo a jhonny y continuo para encontrarse el delirio de sus pensamientos, la razon de su osada apuesta.

Miro por la enorme ventana para ver como allen era reprendido por el maestro de musica Nea D. Campbell y este asentia cabizbajo a lo que el hombre de ojos dorados sonreia al dejarle pasar.

"Siempre llega tarde" penso Lavi mirando como entraban al salon cerrando tras ambos la puerta doble de color caoba.

Miro a miranda, la mañana seria solitaria y un buen chance para comenzar con su estrategia. Miro a la mujer sola que habia llegado aunque era enorme el lugar, los ayudantes solian llegar por las tardes para ayudar ya que en las mañanas los estudiantes estaban en sus clases.

Ella entraba a un pequeño cuarto en la parte tras la recepcion y eso era un buen lugar para comenzar. Aunque llevaba tiempo como ayudante desde que se ofrecio en segundo semestre, no se habia percatado de lo que escondia el holgado vestido que usaba color negro y solo desde aquella noche cuando la vio caminar en su apartamento todo cambio.

Miro de un lado a otro, la Biblioteca no abriria hasta las nueve asi que tenia tiempo.

Se aseguro de estar ambos solos, y, entro al cuarto donde ella estaba tras la recepcion donde descansaban en horas de almuerzo cuando cambiaban de turno.

–Buenos dias, Miranda-san–comento con voz alegre ella se volvio para verle con una sonrisa y con su apretado moño ocultando las hermosas hebras negras de su cabello–Espero no te sientas mal, ¿Podemos hablar?

–Claro, Lavi-san–murmuro ella volviendose y tomando asiento en el sofa, lavi cerro tras el con pestillo girando la llave guardandola en su bolsillo trasero–¿Qué ocurre?

–He notado que usas siempre ese moño, y, sino te incomoda mi consejo…–murmuro esperando su usual condescendencia y mirada afectada con una negativa que sabia que significaba: le daba carta blanca–Te verias mejor con algunas hebras sueltas, no seria indiscreto y tampoco indecente ademas…

Extendio su mano hasta su rostro y vio su sonrojo.

–Eres hermosa sin que tengas que llevar todo lo que hoy usan las mujeres, Miranda-san–comento mientras sus dedos recorrian su rostro y suavemente se trasladaban hasta la parte de su moño–No necesitas ocultarte tras esta fachada, para mi, eres una ninfa tras la mascara de una hermosa hada triste…

El se percato de sus lagrimas, y, las aparto con su mano mientras se acercaba a ella.

–Se que no me creerias, miranda-san…–murmuro tan cerca de su rostro y mirandola fijamente–Pero, te he observado y veo lo que nadie ve detenidamente…tu sonrisa tan llena de afecto, tus ojos tristes al ver la felicidad de otros y tu sincero regocijo por otros.

Ella se llevo las manos al rostro, Lavi llevo uno de sus brazos a sus hombros.

–¿Por qué…Lavi-san…quiere hablarme de…eso?–murmuro entre sollozos.

–Porque no deseo que seas infeliz, que conozcas la felicidad y que no te arrepientas de que si alguna vez paso algo malo no te detenga en sentir afecto con ese corazon tan puro–murmuro el sintiendo como ella se acercaba a su pecho–Lo siento, no queria lastimarte yo…

–Lavi-san es muy amable, he escuchado su reputacion…–eso sobresalto por un instante a Lavi, pero se recompuso y siguio impasible–Pero, no creo en todo lo que dicen porque es una persona dulce que como las historias romanticas trata de dar felicidad a las chicas.

–Miranda-san…–murmuro el mientras la veia volverse, y, acercarse hasta el con timidezuna mujer que necesitaba era mas facil de llegar.

–Sabes, una vez quise a un hombre…–murmuro ella y lo miro con sus ojos negros, algo que le sobresalto–era alto de anchos hombros, moreno y era amable, considerado…se unio a las fuerzas armadas y nos despedimos con la esperanza de formar una familia, casarnos, todas las cosas que una pareja de novios busca en un futuro…

El silencio se torno incomodo.

–pero, jamas regreso…–murmuro ella cabizabaja, parecia resignada y rota debia detenerla antes de que cayera en ese abismo que el conocia bien.

–Escuchame bien, Miranda-san–comento lavi con aplomo, "Se estaba dejando involicrar demasiado" penso, pero, continuo–Tu eres una mujer deseable, solo debes dejar el pasado atrás, yo mismo te lo demostrare…

La agarro de los hombros, para mirarla a los ojos que estaban llenos de un anhelo mezclado con temor y acercandose la beso con fuerza, mientras ella se resistia golpeando su pecho el apreto su agarre.

Luego sintio como se relajaba, para sentir sus labios suaves y receptivos ante su invasion. "Esto no era lo que habia planeado" penso Lavi soltando su agarre para deslizar una de sus manos por la curva de su figura hasta su cadera.

Sintio un gemido, no sabia si era de ella o suyo solo sintio la necesidad de tocarla aun mas. Instintivamente solto el moño de su cabello dejando esas hebras rebeldes en ondas caer enmarcando su rostro y apartandose para ver la belleza natural de aquella mujer delicada admiro con una adoracion genuina que nno pudo ocultar.

–Eres hermosa…no miento…Miranda-san–murmuro para volverla a besar, sin sentir resistencia alguna la recosto dulcemente sobre el sofa mientras deslizaba sus manos expertas sobre la piel blanca, suave, deliciosa de ella hasta por debajo de su vestido.

Ella solto un gemido, mientras con la otra mano, deslizaba la corredera por su espalda soltando el vestido y tocando el sujetador que desato rapidamente mientras ella clavaba sus uñas sobre sus hombros al tirar su chaqueta.

Era perfecta, en todos los sentidos y halagador para alguien como el.

Sintio su cuerpo expuesto, mientras deslizaba sus labios por su piel tan suave y sus latidos desbocados en un tono veloz, constante, unisono al suyo. No supo en que momento se desvistio, penso, en lo inexperta que era aunque tambien un toque de sutil entrega que percibio en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pero, ya no importaba nada…absolutamente nada, era, tan necesario satisfacer su necesidad aunque con otras no habia sido asi al final siempre busco llenarse de la inocencia de toda mujer que se entregaba a el, tomarla de ellas para atraerla a su alma.

Se deslizo en su interior, el no era estupido siempre tan cauto le habia dado sin que ellas se dieran cuenta una pildora para evitar el embarazo en agua o alguna bebida que les ofrecia.

Miranda, tambien no era la excepcion.

Mordio, saborero y entro profundamente en cada poro de ella; eso era lo que siempre deseo sentir que eran suyas no importaba lo que sintieran o pensaran ese instante en que el extasis era maximo ellas eran suyas totalmente.

Cuando termino, la vio en el sofa mirandolo con la inocencia que siempre solia desaparecer de sus amantes. Eso lo llenaba de satisfaccion, pero, con ella parecia que no era asi aunque sintio que arrebataba no solo su abstinencia e muchos años tambien traia con el todo los sentimientos que la habian agobiado.

Vio su cabello enarcando su rostro, y, la acaricio suavemente.

–Ves te lo dije…esto, yo…no pude resistirme a esto…–murmuro con un beso en los labios y sintio su estremecimiento, sonrio con posesividad levanto la mirada para ver la hora eran las 7:30 aun quedaba tiempo–Ademas aun no he terminado, dejame traete algo de beber…

Ella asintio con esa inocente mirada y una suave sonrisa llena de calidez.

Se dirigio al fregadero, tomo de sus pantalones puestos la sutil pastilla escondida en uno de sus bolsillos y lleno el vaso de agua delizando la efervecesente pastilla que se deshizo rapidamente.

Se volvio sonriente, y, le extendio el vaso de agua que ella recibio sonriente. Aun tendrian otra sesion de sexo alucinante…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al dia siguiente, todo habia cambiado.

–Señorita Miranda–se acerco una chica a la recepcion para verla sonreirle y asentir volviendose con su moño recatado, pero, con una leve diferencia dejo unas hebras suaves ademas de un flequillo, con una cola de caballo suelta.

La chica quedo estupefacta haciendo una suave o en sus labios, a lo que miranda sonrio suavemente. Sus ojos lilas se posaron en la nueva apariencia que traia aquella pulcra mujer simple y triste ahora llena de vida.

–¿Qué sucede Lenalee-san?–pregunto miranda con su cabeza moviendose a un lado, Lavi observo todo desde su asiento en el rincon con los libros que usaba para el trabajo y tecleando tras el portatil que llevaba normalmente en su morral

–¿E-En verdad es usted, Miranda-san?–pregunto la china de ojos lilas fijando su mirada en el pantalon negro que usaba y la chaqueta de la oficina que remarcaba sus curvas–Estas increible, ah, bueno…yo…

–Gracias–comento sonriente, mientras la miraba–¿Qué libro buscas?

–El español de las dos orillas de manuel alvar–murmuro lenalee mirando el catalogo virtual de libros de historia de la seccion de lenguas, ella miro con aquellos hermosos ojos lilas a Miranda–Ese ademas del mismo autor "El ensayo de dos mundos"

–Esta bien, puedes pedirle a lavi-san que te enseñe la seccion donde lo encontraras–le entrego un pequeño papel donde estaba escrito los datos e incluso el codigo–Se lo das a Lavi-san para que los busquees cuando lo encuentres, regresa y hacemos el recibo como siempre lenalee-san.

Ella asintio sonriente y se despidio.

Cuando lenalee salio y se despidio de Miranda, lavi la observo desde las escaleras con las que acomodaba los libros en los estantes a donde se movia. Se deslizo y llego a los estantes de libros de novelas romanticas donde la vio tomar uno que conocia muy bien: Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

Se deslizo hasta abajo, miro de un lado a otro para acercarse por detrás de ella. Parecia concentrada y apretandola contra los estantes la giro contra si alzandola rapidamente para llevarsela sobre su cintura, era delgada, su peso era ligero para su edad.

Esto de coquetear con una mujer mayor que el, era la caza que disfrutaban algunos "Calaveras" del siglo XIX aunque aun no se ha terminado la pratica para muchos jovenes como el.

La empezo a besar y sintio que se derretia en sus brazos, ella apretos sus hombros soltando un gemido.

–La-Lavi-san…no deberiamos…–murmuro entrecortadamente mientras el deslizaba su mano por sus caderas desabrochando los botones de su pantalon negro–Ahg…

Su suspiro de placer al entrar en ella, lo disparo a cien mientras embestia una y otra vez. Ella se apegaba mas a el, mientras el apretaba, lamia su piel besandola vorazmente mientras el ritmo lento e intimo los unia suave y adictivamente.

Volvio a su apartamento exhausto y miro sus trabajos adelantados, sonrio, dejo de lado la chaqueta para encontrarse con la reluciente cara de Road despues de tres semanas desde su apuesta.

–Veo que ya lo has hecho, ¿eh?–murmuro ella bocabajo en su cama, moviendo las piernas de atrás a adelante mirandolo con su rostro apoyado en sus manos–¿Es buena en la cama?

Lavi suspiro, no habia salido como esperaba al arriconarla en el estante y entrar en ella. Se habia vuelto un adicto, cada dia en el trabajo de medio tiempo la llevaba al rincon mas oscuro o aprovechaba las horas de descanso, antes del trabajo y despues de la hora para empalarse en ella.

La tomaba en el baño, en las mesas, en los estantes, en la escalera con su vestido negro y luego la poseia como un animal sin cesar mientras deseaba que sus ojos perdieran vitalidad e inocencia.

Era un ser despreciable, deseaba destruir lo bueno que habia en el cuerpo de esa mujer.

–Oh, veo que si…–murmuro ella, mientras el tomaba asiento en su cama ella se levantaba de rodillas envolviendo sus brazos para reconfortarlo–No has hecho nada malo, Lavi, simplemente deseas que la bondad de su alma entre por osmosis en la tuya.

Solto una sonrisita, mientras le propinaba un masaje.

–No somos tan distintos, ¿sabes?–continuo ella mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre su cuello y hombros–Yo, al igual que tu deseo tenerlo todo de Allen. Deseo que su adictiva inocencia se destruya en mis manos, que se sienta atado a mi no importando cuanto lo trate siempre regresara por mi…lo quiero para mi, atado y amordazado para disfrutar de el.

–Lo se, somos seres tan despreciables…–murmuro Lavi, mientras Road deslizaba sus manos sobre su espalda en circulos redondos. Ella era asi, gracias al sadismo que habia aprendido de su padre, pero, no solo por eso sino que era algo natural en ella y deseaba que su compañero fuese sumiso ante sus deseos.

–No, Lavi…tu estricta moral te mantiene atado a las cadenas de este mundo–comento ella y sonriendole–Nuestros compañeros de vida, deben de sentir el mismo placer que nosotros y el deleite que experimentas en hacer sufrir a tus amantes no esta lejos de lo que muchos hacen normalmente.

–¿Sera asi?–murmuro desesperado, ella agarro su rostro entre sus manos.

–No te atormentes, ella conoce tu reputacion e incluso creo que sabe que es asi y aun lo disfruta, es simple querido–comento ella mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho–Ella desea que tengas tu atencion en ella, es irremediable que comprometas sentimientos y lujuria, solo disfrutalo…

Lo atrajo a si misma y apretandolo contra su pecho sollozo el chico solitario que jamas extendio su mano en busca de ayuda para si mismo. Aunque ella siempre lo reconfortaba, en estos momentos en que sus pensamientos lo atormentaba.

–Bien, veo que has ganado…por eso estan tus trabajos adelantados en la mesa–suspiro ella y se volvio colocandose sus zapatos de plataforma–Por cierto, ¿Esta allen en el apartamento?

–Quizas, lo vi salir de la clase de musica con lenalee despues de que te despidieras de el–suspiro al ver un mohin–A lenalee, parece gustarle aunque Allen es un chico sano no creo que se acerque y mas con la amenaza de Komui en su cabeza.

–Creo que tendre que tomar medidas desesperadas–comento ella y sus ojos azules llenos de determinacion.

–Espera, ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?–comento el levantandose de sopeton y mirandola–¿Road?

–Lavi, si estuviera en su apartamento estaria estudaindo hasta tarde¿No?–pregunto mientras tomaba el morral que habia dejado a un lado.

El asintio, y, miro como si supiera que entretejia en su mente.

–Sabes que Allen vivio con Monjes estrictos, y, bueno cuando tocas "ese" tema lo esquiva magistralmente–se encogio de hombros, pero, una gota que corria por su sien decia lo contrario–No se si Allen aceptara tu intromision en su apartamento y que lo seduzcas asi…¿Estas segura de lo que haces?

Aunque Road no era virgen, ella era una chica apasionada que deseaba domar despues de aprender los secretos del arte del sexo.

Lo sabia, porque el fue quien la inicio.

Suspiro, se dejo caer en la cama mientras veia la sonrisa incitadora de la chica que sacaba un extraño perfume que le parecio familiar.

–¿Recuerdas lo que leimos sobre una planta que provocaba una extraña sensacion?–pregunto ella, el sabia que no era Marihuana y por supuesto conocia las propiedades de muchas plantas. Entonces, de entre la bibliotecade su conocimiento encontro la planta de la que hablaba y palidecio.–Veo que la recuerdas, la usaron una vez contigo y…por lo que veo tambien sus efectos…sera bueno, cuando el mismo Allen sea quien suplique en ese instante sere quien lo salve de su propio deseo.

Sabia que los efectos eran demasiados, allen no podria evitarlo y desearia jamas haber puesto sus ojos en otra que Road dejaba sobre su mesa el liquido, uno de los dos frasquitos que tenia llenos de cantarida una poderosoafrodisiaco.

"Pobre Allen pronto no evitaria lo que ella quisiera" penso mientras miraba el frasco que lo habia llevado a cumplir los deseos de una siniestra mujer…se estremecio, al pensar que si hiciera eso a miranda lo perdonaria.

Al final, se habia dejado seducir por la mujer y no al contrario ya que miranda actuaba como si nada de esto le afectara en ninguna forma. Se habia vuelto esclavo de su propio deseo, se llevo una mano a la frente sabiendo que no importara lo que hiciera no podia sacarla de su piel.

La dama de negro, lo habia embrujado sin saberlo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todas, espero te guste tu regalo Kona-chan bendiciones y feliz regalo de Diciembre :D primera vez que hago esto y en verdad aunque no soy amante del LavixMiranda me ha gustado hacerlo.**

( **1) Fragmentos del poema de Rusell Kelfer**


End file.
